everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Donut
Hey guys! I'm JK, an idiot with no sense of people's feelings and despises social interaction. I'm a little bit wild, a little bit temperamental, a little bit creative, and a little bit procrastinator all combined together. Call meh JK please. About Me Real Name: Nah not putting this on here. JK is what I mainly what I go by on here. However, there are exceptions, like Nyx, Sola, and Regan calling me Artemis and Rubixie Cube calling me Hadixie. Age: Demigods have ages, unless you are a demigod/witch/demon/cake person. My b-day is June 25th, just in case someone coughcoughyoucough wants to get me a prezzie! :3 Any band merch is fine, and don't forget art and stuff! Fairytale Parent: Probably some demon/dragon/deity combination. Home:'' NYC! I live in a little surburban town in Queens, and visit Manhattan, Brooklyn, and the Bronx a lot. '''Ethnicity: '''I'm a panda burger living in an apple! :3 '''Nicknames:' JK, Hades, Artemis, and a few others that I can't remember. About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #4 currently Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 3,600 points Personality Weird. That is all I have to say. Appearance APH Hong Kong minus the bushy eyebrows and cool accent. And I'm pretty sure his hair is a lot cooler than mine. However, I plan on getting my hair cut that way soon enough! OCs My Baos Merana Little- A temperamental, creative, and stubborn mermaid who has a soft spot for nature. Pretty opinionated, a talented swimmer, a hot-headed debater, and is a bit oblivious to other people's feelings. Her hobbies include cooking, drawing and writing, fashion design, and being silly. Desdemona Schicksal- Sassy, sarcastic, reckless and adventurous most of the time, this demon's cruel and cold manipulative side shows much less than her usual bloodthirsty personality. Talents include chess, baking muffins, forging, manipulation and observation of humans, and screwing with people's minds. Damien Schicksal- A melodramatic and somewhat paranoid dork who alternates between being quiet, excited, and loud. Cooks excessively and does unnecessary reenactments of Shakespeare alone. Has a nice smile, bookmarked a lot of fanfiction, and depends on Desi a lot. He has unusual but efficient ways of avoiding talking to people. Luciana Cigno Coppola Wind-up Baos That Aren't On Here Yet *Jamie Marmalade *Rot and Grün Aphel *Hunnie A. Mead *Jason Diablo 'Future Baos' *Felice N. Monarca(Daughter of Liviella and Milluccio, next Milluccio) *Ciottolo Monarca(Son of Liviella and Milluccio, next Jennariello) *SOMETHING Magia (Daughter of a random magician, next Liviella) *Maximilienne Orabelle Sept (Daughter of a dragon/drakon thing, next dragon in Georgic and Merlin) These are people I haven't made yet but don't want you to steal. Weird Fairytales: *Brides on Their Trial Friends Honestly, I consider a lot of people my friends, and it would be too long to list all of them, but you know who you are ^u^. I hope. It would be awkward if I considered you a friend but you didn't though... :0 To Do List *Fay Fairer HTP (Part Two of an Art Trade)-BRAINSTORMED! *Minty Milton's Greatest Fear for Nyx (Fan Art!)- Not Started Trivia *My favorite food is anything sweet! I've tasted a lot of different types of desserts by now :3 *I can speak Mandarin quite fluently *I'm asexual and... biromantic? Homoromantic? Honestly I'm still really confused. *I guess I identify as a demigirl(???) I'll stick under the umbrella term for now... Quotes Notes The Amazing Talking Bread Boy is coming soon! Gallery Stuff I Drew For Myself MerMerBasic1Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 1 Sketch MerMerBasic2Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 2 Sketch Artemis Phoenix.jpeg|Took me a couple days but ayyyyy, looks cool, right?~ MerMer Hair.JPG|My MerMer's hairstyle MerMer Hair Digital.png|Same thing only digital My Art Trash Can~ MerMerDigitalSketch.png|Yooo this style was outdated after a few days German Sparkle Party Desi.png|GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! Donut Squad Eyes.png|Squad Eyes! CopDigitalSketch.png|A very cool hairstyle Art for Other People! MinLDbyJK.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's Legacy Day Artwork FayLDbyJK.jpg|Fay Fairer's Legacy Day Artwork LucyBasicbyJK.jpg|Lucy Twinkler's Basic Artwork StarHTPbyJK.JPG|Star Thalergeld's Hat-tasting Tea Party Artwork SheepyGirlandCelesteDesign.JPG|Design of Una and Celeste for Bessie PatreeceandParmidaDesign.JPG|For Bessie's contest, Patreece and Parmida Marcelle Design.JPG|Design for Marcelle Hare for Bel Atra Design.jpg|Design of Atra for Nyx's contest~ Tulip Design.jpg|Tulip's design also for Nyx's contest~ Val Design.jpeg|Another design for Nyx, this one being Val Me, Basically~ Artemis Notebook.jpeg|The notebook I us pen for ideas and designs IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? RAWRRRR.png|Trying MediBang for the first time Flying Mint Bunny Plush.jpeg Category:Driver Category:JK